Moving On
by randomcat23
Summary: Tai knew Sora chose Matt. It's one thing to accept that. It's another to move on.


**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Digimon.

* * *

><p>This takes place after the Christmas episode and up past the end of the series, but not the epilogue.<p>

* * *

><p>It was difficult for Agumon to help his friend in this situation.<p>

The window was open, a gentle breeze brought in fresh air. Tai lounged on the seat, head resting on his hand and his eyes on the grey sky. He blinked in acknowledgement of Agumon's presence. The Digimon stepped closer and placed his head on the teenager's lap.

"Agumon, remember when you said I've grown up?"

Agumon swallowed and said he remembered. A lump grew in his throat; he knew what would come next.

"Yeah, I grew up. But my feelings haven't changed. I can't move on." And with that confession, Tai turned and met his partner's gaze, brown eyes swirling with complex pain.

Agumon frowned, but did not turn away. He had to be here for Tai, even if he did not know what to say.

* * *

><p><em>It's not fair!<em>

Tai blasted the soccer ball against the wall. It didn't lessen his anger, but it also felt good. He breathed deeply as sweat trickled down his forehead.

It had been six months since Sora and Matt started going out. Six months and Tai still could not get them out of his head. Together they made his blood boil.

_Crest of Courage? Hah! _A voice echoed between his ears and he kicked the ball again.

_You didn't ask Sora first. What did you expect, her to wait around forever? You're a coward!_

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Tai screamed and the ball bounced against the wall with a loud smack.

"Who said you were a coward?" A voice came from behind him and Tai whirled around, his face red not only from exhaustion.

"Oh. Hey, Mariko." Tai kicked the ground absentmindedly as blood colored his face. It was one thing to be caught in a fit of rage, and another by someone he didn't know very well. Mariko was nice enough, they had had class together a few times, but that was it.

"Hi, Tai." She smiled and tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear and gestured toward the ball. "Was it the ball that called you a coward?"

Her attempt at a tease lessened the tension in the air. Tai let out a sigh, "Ha, no, but…" he trailed off, unable to form a decent response. Instead he asked a question. "What's with the paint supplies?"

Mariko held up a green bucket, "I was asked to paint a mural for the elementary school." In other words, the building Tai was using as a kicking board.

"Ah. Cool," Tai offered and scratched his head. "Well, I'll let you do that then." Quickly, he gathered his school bag and ball, which was now scuffed from the beating it took today. "See you around, Mariko."

"Yep, you too, Tai," she smiled and continued to the side door.

Tai looked up at the sky, sighed, and headed home.

* * *

><p>She was here again, in his arms.<p>

But she still wasn't his.

Her tears soaked his shirt, her auburn hair spilled on his shoulder.

They were fighting, the second time since they started dating.

The first time, Tai almost welcomed Sora. He was glad to still be involved in her life. And, although he was ashamed to admit it, it felt good that it was not him causing these tears. _See,_ his heart had said, _she still needs you._

But this time it was different. This time his heart tightened up in a new way. He couldn't stand just being the friend to cry on. It was painful to be this close to her.

Tai pulled Sora closer as she continued to mumble her grievances.

He still couldn't push her away.

* * *

><p>"Tai, you're beginning to worry me."<p>

It was Saturday, chores day. Tai had his hair pulled back by a bandana while his hands were buried in a bucket of foamy soap. Maybe because he was slightly preoccupied, she decided it was safe to ask.

The Digidestined leader wrung out a rag and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Instead of pausing her sweeping, Kari continued to eye up the dust on the floor. "You're…you seem…you've been pretty irritable lately."

Her brother shrugged and started to scrub the swept floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kari demanded. "You're clearly upset about Sora and Matt!"

The rag made a loud wet slap against the floor when Tai threw it down. "This has nothing to do with them!"

" It has everything to do with them! They were your best friends and now their dating and—"

"It's me! I'm the problem."

Kari paused with her mouth open as Tai met her gaze with clouded eyes. "Just let it go," he pleaded.

Kari didn't remember the last time she'd seen her brother so defeated.

* * *

><p>The rain wouldn't stop. It poured in buckets over the windows of the school, obscuring the grounds outside. Tai watched the drops race down the glass. No soccer today.<p>

"Hey, Tai."

His name made him turn. Mariko was standing next to his desk, hands clasped behind her back.

"Mariko. Hi." He swallowed hard, but smiled. They hadn't spoken since the day on the playground.

"I finished that mural, so, I just wanted to let you know that if you're ever kicking that ball around again, you should check it out sometime."

Tai's brown eyes blinked and before he could answer, she offered, "Let me know what you think of it."

Pulling himself together, Tai nodded jerkily and stammered "Sure, sure thing."

Mariko quickly spun around, sneakers squeaking, and took her seat, all smiles.

* * *

><p>Davis didn't give up. Sometimes, Tai thought the younger boy would chase Kari to the ends of the earth. It was quite clear that Kari had no interest in him, but still Davis persisted.<p>

Was it more courageous to give up and move on or cling to the dying hopes of winning?

He looked at Davis, Kari, and T.K. and tried not to draw comparisons to himself.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. He'd tell her today.<p>

Tai tapped the table lightly as the minutes passed. Normally, timeliness wasn't his fashion, but he managed to be early this time.

Light broke through the heavy cloud cover at the moment Sora walked into his eyesight. Clad in a simple orange t-shirt and long shorts she looked beautiful. _"Like always," _he mused and then smiled as the red-head took a seat across from him.

This was it. He'd tell her his true feelings and how it hurt him to see her and Matt together. Friends were always honest with each other, right?

The waiter brought water to their small café table and left them to digest the menu.

"I saw you at the game yesterday. Nice shot!" She looked over the menu and grinned. "The fancy footwork helped too."

"Eh, it was a tad lucky, but I'll take it." They shared a laugh over how Tai managed to score after tripping over his own feet.

"You have to admit, Tai, it was pretty ridiculous." Sora adjusted her sunglasses and smirked. "You're getting sloppy."

His lip curled playfully. "That's coming from the tennis player. I don't think your opinion matters." He crossed his arms for good measure as his mouth slid easily into a grin.

And it was then he realized that this was not the day.

There would never be the day.

What would he accomplish by telling her that he was hurt, that his heart ached? All it would do is trouble her. His honesty would not make her dump Matt. His confession would not make her his.

He couldn't hurt her like that.

As the sun lowered in the sky, Sora left, paying for her bit and flashing a small smile with the promise to do lunch again. Tai watched as she walked down the street, talking to Matt on her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Tai couldn't help the tightness in his chest, the way his heart pumped faster and his blood quickened. Seeing them together still had that effect on him. And it was impossible to escape Sora and Matt; they were his best friends after all. Hiding from them was almost as difficult as escaping from himself.<p>

But this time, he forced himself to look away from them, them and their smiles, their hands, and their closeness . . . Tai sucked in a breath, threw his bag over his shoulder and walked down the hallway.

He had a soccer ball to kick around.

* * *

><p>"Girls are so weird."<p>

The exasperated, quiet statement hung in the air oddly. Tai raised an eyebrow.

Matt fixed his shirt and straightened the arms of his jacket. He sighed again. "Tai, you're lucky you're single."

Tai laughed slowly. "Is that so?" He tried to ignore his increasing heartbeat.

"Yeah!" Matt turned around and waved his hand. "They get worked up over the simplest things."

"You and Sora seem to be doing all right though."

"We are, but sometimes, I just don't get her." He strapped on his guitar and gave it a few strums.

"Hah, me either. And we've been friends forever."

Matt glanced at Tai for a second. He played a chord, and happy with the sound, met his friend's gaze fully with a slow smile. "I know. That's why I feel like I'll never completely understand her."

* * *

><p>It was time for something new, a complete break.<p>

Tai packed his soccer ball in his bag and zipped it up.

There was no desire to check his hair or fix his wrinkled shirt.

He just walked over to a paint-splattered Mariko and asked her out to lunch.

* * *

><p>Sometimes the pain returned, but it dulled over a few months, striking only at random times.<p>

And then one day Tai realized it was completely gone.

He smiled and almost laughed as he turned to Agumon and said, "I've finally moved on."

* * *

><p>Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. –randomcat23<p> 


End file.
